Giant's Gloves
.]] The Giant's Gloves , also known as the Titan's Gloves or Giant's Ring , are a recurring set of gauntlets in the Final Fantasy series. They appear as mediocre armor that increases physical power, and appear paired with the Thief Gloves, which increase Speed in the earliest appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Giant's Gloves are a medium rank armor and cast Saber if used as an item, which makes them extremely useful. It grants +6 Defense, +3 Weight, and can be found in the Sunken Shrine. Final Fantasy II The Giant's Gloves, known as the Titan's Gloves in the ''Origins release, are a medium rank armor that grant +15 Defense, -17% Evade, +5% Magic Defense, +5 Attack, +10 Strength, and +10 Accuracy. They are sold in Mysidia for 2,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV The Giant's Gloves are a medium rank armor that increase Stamina, Strength, and Defense by 10, and also provide protection from Mini and Giants. They can only be obtained by defeating Ogres, Mad Ogres, and Steel Golems. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Giant's Gloves returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. It can be equipped by Cecil, Cid, and Edge while initially equipped on the later. It can be dropped by Ogre and Steel Golem found in the Upper Section of the Tower of Babil. It has a defense of 10, evasion of -1 with a bonus of +10 Strength & Stamina, and grants protection to Mini and Giants. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Giant's Gloves return as a rare drop from few enemies, and retain their +10 Strength and Stamina boost, as well as preventing Mini and providing +10 Defense. It reduces Evasion by 10% as well. Final Fantasy V Although the Giant's Gloves do not appear, the Titan Gloves are the most powerful set of gauntlets in the game and increase Stamina and Strength by 5, while decreasing Magic and Agility stats by 5. They also provide immunity to Mini, a +9 to Defense and +1 to Magic Defense, with a Weight of 10. Titan's Gloves can only be obtained by stealing from Azulmagia. Final Fantasy VII The Gigas Armlet is a medium rank armor that increases Strength by 30. It can only be obtained by stealing from Gigas and winning it from Demons Gate. Final Fantasy XIII Giant's Glove is an accessory that grants resistance to Debravery by 30% to 45%, depending on its level, and can be upgraded to the Warlord's Glove by using the Perovskite item. It is bought at B&W Outfitters for 3,000 gil after reaching Vallis Media in Chapter XI. A Giant's Glove is also a reward for completing Mission 28. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Giant's Ring is an accessory that grants Attack +10% to the wearer. It is bought in for 500 gil in Urbeth and is dropped by the Borgbear. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Giant's Gloves appear as a level 90 Gauntlet that provides +34 Bravery, +66 Defense, and 1/3 of the Pride of the Titans effect. It can be obtained by trading 155,700 Gil, Battle Gloves, Titan's Tear, and Phantom's Hopes x5. Gallery Category:Armor Category:Accessories